


Teenage Blues

by bellacatbee



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: First Date, Frottage, Homophobia, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they're just sexually confused Wesen and there's no real spark there? Roddy and Barry and the story of a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/gifts).



> Written for Casness who asked for first date.

Everything is Nick’s fault really.

He couldn’t just be a normal Grimm and go around cutting people’s heads off. He had to be a policeman and want to play by the rules. Roddy wishes Nick was a normal Grimm because then he’d be dead and not trying to pick out an outfit for a date with someone so out of his league he can’t even begin to fathom it.

That’s Nick’s fault too. Barry should be dead too. He legitimately did awful things which he confessed to Roddy the first time they met at one of Nick’s teenage Wesen meet-ups. He was actually going to kill two people and he didn’t see any problem with that before Nick and his dad got involved. Roddy had only meant to frighten the guys who’d made his life a misery and he had a pretty good reason for doing it too since they were attempting to frame him for murder. Barry was just planning to kill people to prove his right to be an adult. 

Nick really should have sliced his head clean off his shoulder and not introduced them with a cheesy smile and an attempt to get them to bond and become bros. Barry only got community service, he’s spoiled and rich and self-centred and Roddy really should hate him. He just doesn’t. Barry is trying to be a good guy now and put his past behind him and Roddy does like that about him but he likes the spoiled Barry too. He just has a thing about rich kids. He knows they’re bad for him but they turn him on and there’s nothing he can do about that.

Barry is in a completely different league to Sarah. He drives the most amazing car Roddy’s ever been in. It’s got really nice backseats. Roddy checked them out when Barry was dropping him off one time and since then he’s been thinking about driving out into the woods with Barry and just making use of the extra space. 

This whole date thing though, that’s different to messing around. Barry wants them to be official and Roddy really doesn’t know how he feels about that. He and Sarah had been official and that had turned out horribly. Barry’s dad actually likes him though so that’s a plus but even if you take away the fact that Barry should want to eat Roddy because Roddy is prey, or that Roddy is a boy from the wrong side of the tracks then you’re left with the fact that they’re both boys. 

Maybe it’s easier for Barry. He has his father’s money and he’s huge. He could crush anyone who said something bad about him. He’s not Roddy who gets shoved into lockers and called a faggot and can’t fight back because they’ll expel him again. Roddy looks himself over again in the mirror, wondering if he’s making too much of this because it’s just a first date. He and Barry have kissed and that’s all. Everything Roddy’s worried or excited about is all in the future. He and Barry may go on this date and decide that they don’t even like each other that much, they’re just too teenage, sexually confused Wesen who happened to meet and didn’t know anyone else like themselves so tried dating. It must happen every day to other kids like them. It doesn’t have to mean anything.

There’s a knock on the trailer door and Roddy jumps. He was so spaced out he didn’t even hear the car or the footsteps. Barry is doing things to him already. If Barry’s actually not as reformed as he says he is and this is an elaborate plan to get Roddy away so he can disembowel him then Roddy can’t really say he was on his guard. He grabs his phone while heading out, shoving it into his pocket and remembering he can call Monroe if he needs him. 

**  
Barry looks agitated. His fingers drum on the steering wheel and Roddy fidgets next to him because he’s not really sure where to put his hands. They get drive through in the end because they’re both not sure they’re ready to go to a restaurant. Roddy would feel out of place there and he’s sure he’d notice everyone’s eyes on them, judging them. Barry seems more comfortable with the idea of chomping down burgers in his car but the second he’s finished he goes back to tapping the wheel. Roddy gets the feeling he isn’t really having a good time. 

“If this isn’t working for you, you can drop me home.” He says finally. “No harm, no foul. We can just…forget it?” He sounds a little hopeful maybe because he really doesn’t want to have to talk about this with Nick or Holly or worse of all Monroe who will probably make some speech about talent and how that should be enough for Roddy, like talented people don’t want to get laid and go on dates and be happy. 

Barry glances across at him, eyes narrowing. “You’re not enjoying yourself?” He asks and Roddy feels his stomach flip. Everything in his body is suddenly screaming at him that he’s trapped in a small enclosed space with a predator. 

“I…No, it’s cool.” He says. “I just thought you weren’t enjoying it.” He bites his lip.

Barry sighs. “I knew I should have taken you to a movie or something.” He leans back in his chair, taking his hands off the wheel and Roddy doesn’t know why but he feels a bit more relaxed at that. Barry doesn’t seem as defensive any more. “I just wanted us to have a good time, you know? I know you haven’t dated a guy before so I didn’t want to push you and you got jumpy about going out with me.”

“I was not jumpy!” Roddy interrupts although he guesses his behaviour since Barry had asked him out could have been described as a little erratic. Barry gives him a look that tells him just that so Roddy shuts up.

“Yeah,” Barry says, stretching his legs out, squirming around to get a bit more comfortable. “I thought we’d go for a drive, get something to eat, just talk and you’d see it wasn’t weird. If you want me to take you home then I can and we can just forget I asked you out but I…I don’t know. I really like you.” He glances at Roddy again and Roddy feels his cheeks heat up. Barry laughs softly. “I guess I kept hoping we might end up making out. Two guys and all, we don’t have to worry about like condoms and stuff but I wasn’t going to push you or anything.”

Roddy makes a noise in the back of his throat that might have been a moan. “We do have to think about condoms.” He says, hating that he sounds like Monroe in his head but Barry must have had sex ed classes too. He should know that just because Roddy isn’t a girl doesn’t mean protection is off the table. “You probably have some horrible Jägerbär sex disease.”

Barry snorts. “You’d only have to worry about that if I fucked you.” 

Roddy leans closer, closing the gap between the two of them. “Or if I blew you.” His words are a challenge and one that Barry takes, crushing him back against the seat and kissing him like Roddy was the very air he needs to breath. Roddy grabs at his jacket, trying to pull Barry on top of him and somehow they end up in a tug of war to fall into the backseat. Roddy ends up straddling Barry and they grind against each other, all hormones and electricity and not caring that they’re parked up on the side of the road where anyone could drive past and see them, or worse Nick or one of his buddies could be out and end up giving them a caution for public indecency. 

They might not be getting naked but everything they’re doing to each other seriously counts as indecency in Roddy’s book. It makes him feel completely boneless when he comes in his pants and seconds later Barry is following him. They lie on the back seat kissing each other, laughing and talking and it’s like sex has broken the spell that was over them and things are normal now. Roddy isn’t so scared any more. Barry is his boyfriend. Those words actually feel like a good thing and he guesses from the way Barry smiles at him that Barry feels the same way about him.

**

In the end Barry drops him back half-an-hour after Roddy’s curfew and they’re banned from seeing each other for a week except at Nick’s Wesen meet-up on the Saturday. Roddy sits on Monroe’s horrible couch, in his horribly decorated home filled with clocks, holding on to Barry’s hand tightly when Nick asks if there’s anything new anyone wants to bring up this week.

“Yeah,” He says, glancing at Barry and grinning. “Me and Barry are dating.” 

Barry squeezes his hand tightly and Roddy knows everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
